


It's your birthday

by Youreworthfightingfor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreworthfightingfor/pseuds/Youreworthfightingfor
Summary: Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!





	It's your birthday

_The scent of chocolate frosting drifts around a dark and dreary room. The ceiling light clicked on and off over a small round table. A little girl sat at the table, barely tall enough to look above the edge. She was looking forward, staring at a slice of cake with one lit candle. The child's eyes were grey and looked empty, showing no case of the spark they used to have. Her hair hadn't been combed in what looks like weeks. It was like a lion main, reaching all the way to her lower back._

_No one else was with her. The rest of the room was empty and colorless except for a clock hanging on the back wall. It read 4:51 am. The clicking was almost silent as the seconds hand made it's way around. The hand reached the 12 and stopped. A soft melody of “Happy Birthday” started to bounce off the walls. The little girl hadn't moved, as if she was ignoring the popular toon. After the first playthrough, the song repeated again and again._

_The little girl isn't fazed as another voice blurts._

_“Happy Birthday Willow.”_

_The voice repeats itself like an echo in a horror movie. The voices get loud and soft, scratchy and smooth, demanding and calm. They surround the child like a dark fog, too thick to see through. The little girl raised her arms to cover her ears hunching over to contain herself._

_“Willow? Willow? Willow? Williow? William? William.”_

_._

“William.”

His head shoots up from its resting place on the desk. Will turned to see Skyeler's concerned look. He looked forward noticing the empty desks. He turned back to her, “How long was I out??”

“Pretty much all of first block, the bell rang like a minute ago.” Skyeler meets his grey eyes, “are you okay W'dubs? I can drive you home-”

“I'm _fine_.”

The words came out more forceful than Will intended. He started to get up, slowly pushing himself out of his desk, “S-sorry, I'm okay Skye, just tired.” He gathers his things, zipping up his bag. Skye joins him as they exit the room together. Skye hugs him goodbye as she leaves in the opposite direction.

The next two classes were slow and fuzzy. Will drifted through the the hallways, not making eye contact with anyone. He noticed Josh and Tristan wave him over but he made his way in the opposite direction. He felt bad in the end, but human interaction was not happening today. He slipped into the next room and planted himself in his seat.

.

_A smile cracked across the little girls face as she moved towards the older boy standing across the room. The boy reached out and grabbed her arms. At the touch the little girl started to cry, and the rooms mood shifted. The boy got on his knee to look her in the eyes._

_“Hey, hey, Willow, its okay.”_

_Her eyes continued to tear up as the older boy attempted to wipe them away._

_“Connie, I don't want you to go!”_

_The boy held her face, “Will, you'll be okay.”_

_“Don't leave me!” The little girl cried, “Don't leave me with him!”_

_The older boy pulled her into a hug, squeezing her._

_“You'll find someone who can protect you.”_

_._

“He's been like this all day.”

Will lifted his head from the lunch table, watching his friends talk about him.

Charity looked at him fondly, “Hey sleepy head, feeling okay?”

Will gave her a smile then rolled his head back, hiding his eyes in his arms.

The group stopped talking about Will and focused on other things. Josh and Tristan talked about football plays and Charity and Skye talked about weekend plans. Their words turned into chatter and blahs as Will focused on falling back asleep.

Before he could fully drift off into a slumber, a sudden touch of warmth slipped next to him. A familiar scent filled Will's lungs as he breathed in. He turned his head, letting his curls fall over his eyes as he met Sam's soft glance.

Will instinctively moved his hand to lock with Sam's, leaning into the warmth coming from him. Sam let out a short chuckle. He wrapped his free hand around Will's waist pulling him closer, “Hey Will, you okay?”

Will rested his head on Sam's chest, “Don't leave me.”

Will smiled as Sam placed a kiss on the back of his head, closing his eyes once more. At this moment, Will didn't care about the judgemental glances that occurred during the lunch hour. He didn't care that his friends would tease him about how lovey lovey he was being. He only cared about one thing, and his name is Sam Heartlock.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last as long as Will wished. After a while, the lunch bell rang for the next classes. Sam walked with Will to his next class, their hands still intertwined. Sam gave him a short kiss on the forehead before he drifted away, catching up with other girls walking by his side. Will frown at the sudden loneliness he felt and fell back into the slump he's been in as the next class started.

.

_“I wanted a daughter, not a son.”_

_The little girl stood in the dark room alone. A tall shadow figure loomed over her._

_“You are Willow. Not William.”_

_The little girl fell to the ground, her arms falling to her side like a puppet._

_A new voice, softer and brighter responded._

_“It's his birthday Frank, leave him alone.”_

_“Stop calling her a he!”_

_The voices argued, getting louder with every word._

_The little girl stood and faced the shadow figure. Her eyes were no longer crying and all the fear in her face had left. She locked her eyes with the shadows and spoke without hesitation._

_“I am William. And you can't control me anymore.”_

_._

The final bell rang, causing everyone to scramble for the door. Will pushed himself up, grabbing his bag. He made his way down the row of desks to the front.

“William? Can I speak with you for a moment?”

Will lifted his head towards Mrs. Joy, “Yes, Mrs. Joy?” He made his way over towards her desk, standing a few feet away.

Mrs. Joy smiled, “I bet you've gotten this a lot today but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.” She flipped through her graded papers, “I just wanted to ask if you were feeling okay? You looked a little distant earlier.”

Will raised his hanf grabbing his other arm, “Yeah, I'm f-fine. Just tired really.”

“Well, you know you can always talk to me about whatever, okay?”

“Okay Mrs. Joy.” Will smiled in response and turned for the door.

He said his goodbye and made his way into the now empty hall. He sighed as he slumped towards the door, dragging his feet. Will looked up from the ground, noticing a figure standing by his locker. As he got closer, the figure turned into Sam, leaning against the lockers, smiling. Will could feel the warm fuzzy feeling turn on inside of him. Then it flicked off as the thought of it not lasting entered his mind.

Sam noticed the shift, standing tall, “Hey, W'dubs? You doing anything later?”

Will clicked his locker shut, “Not really, my mom's gone on a business trip and my dad- well you know.”

Will dragged his way towards the door, Sam joining him by his side.

“Well lucky for you, I got plans for the both of us.”

Will could feel a smile form on his face, just for a second, “Don't you have practice? I wouldn't want to bother you.”

Sam grabbed his wrist gently, “Hey, hey, you never bother me,” He slipped his hand down to squeeze his hand, “and besides, I'm inviting you over.”

Will could feel his face fluster at Sam's touch. The warmth from Sam's body transferred through Will's, causing him to lean into the warmth once again, wanting to steal it. He let the smile stay on his face as Sam leaned back.

“So, is that a yes?”

Will nods his head in agreement, letting Sam lead him to his car.

.

_The little girl sat on a bed in the dark room. She was looking at the ground kicking her feet back and forth. She didn't know when her mother entered the room,  but she wasn't surprised to see her._

_“Willow, you know I care about you.”_

_The girl didn't reply._

_“And you know your father loves you.”_

_The girl shook her head._

_“You know I will support you.”_

_The girl stopped kicking._

_“If you are no longer Willow, and only Will, I still will love Will just as much as I loved Willow.”_

_The little girl turned towards her, “Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_The little boy smiled so wide that the room, lit up._

_._

Sam pulled into his driveway, parking the car on his side. Will unbuckled himself, opening the car door.

“Wait! Wait!”

Will watched as Sam rushed out of the driver's seat and to the passenger door. He noticed the rainbow bandana Sam held in his hands before making eye contact with him. He noticed the new redness etch on Sam's face. But he couldn't tell of it was from the setting sun or something else.

“You gotta put on the blindfold first.”

Will stepped out of the car, “But why? I already know what your house looks like on the inside.”

“Just amuse me? Please?”

Of course Will can't say no as he let's Sam tie the fold over his eyes. The sudden hit of darkness makes him wobbly, but Sam keeps him on his feet as they start walking forward.

The distance from Sam's car to his bedroom door in the basement felt like an eternity. The butterflies in Will's stomach didn't know what to expect. Sam pushed him into his room and closed the door behind him before taking the blindfold off of him.

Will flickered his eyes open, taking in the new surroundings. His mouth fell slightly open as he tried to process what he was seeing. The room wasn't that much different than usual, other than the couch was folded out into a bed with plenty of pillows and fuzzy blankets. Sam's projector was on playing the main menu of _The Iron Giant_ , Will's favorite Non-Disney movie. Will spotted some popcorn and other snacks Sam had set up for the evening. Will turned his whole body towards Sam, who's cheek were a soft pink color.

“You- You did all this for me??” Will could feel his voice wanting to crack as he tried to keep himself from crying.

Sam looked at the ground, “I noticed you were having a bad day at school so I wanted to make sure you had a good end to your birthday.”

When the dam in his eyes broke, Will didn't try to hold them back anymore. He flung himself at Sam, wrapping his arms around his lower back. He buried his face into Sam's varsity jacket, squeezing him tighter, “Thank you, thank you, thank you..” the words fumbled out of his mouth as he stayed, stuck to him.

After a while, Sam lifted Will off the ground so Will had no choice but to look at him. Will wrapped his legs around Sam's back and placed his hands around his neck. Sam then lowered him to the floor again, moving his hands to cup Will's face. Their eyes meet and Will can't help but fall for those ocean blue eyes all over again

Sam says nothing as he pulls Will closer. He place a kiss on his forehead.

“I,”

Sam tilted Will's head up, kissing his nose.

“Love,”

Sam leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You.”

Will returned the favor, pulling Sam's face low enough for him to place a kiss on his forehead.

“I,”

He kissed the tip of Sam's nose.

“Love,”

He then wraps his arms around Sam's neck, kissing him on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulls back.

“You, too.”

.

_The not so little boy locked eyes with the ocean ones in front of him._

_He knew he should pull away, that what he was doing was taboo._

_That no one would accept a broken little boy and an ocean full of storms._

_But he just kept staring like the world wasn't there._

_And the ocean eyes didn't hold back._

_The boy let them pull him under the tidal waves._

.

Will yawned as the credits begin to play. He then snuggled in closer to Sam, keeping himself comfortable and warm. Sam leans into him too, wrapping his arms around him. Will opened his eyes to meet Sam's. They were gentle and soft, but dark and thinking. Will wondered if Sam saw the pain in his eyes too.

Will reached his hand up to grab the collar of Sam's sleep shirt. He pulled himself closer, resting his head against his chest. Sam squeezes him, starting to hum the ending credits tune. Will smiles, as the two drift of to sleep together full of warm, fuzzy, feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
